shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Shadowhunters
}} Shadowhunters is a book franchise written by Cassandra Clare. It consists of The Mortal Instements, The Infernal Devices and The Dark Artifices. The first book was adapted into a movie, and was later adapted into a Freeform series, Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments. Plot The Mortal Instruments A young girl, Clary Fray, interrupts a bunch of Shadowhunters killing a demon while at a nightclub one evening. She later discovers that she, too, is a Shadowhunter by blood. The series follows the adventures of her and her friends and family. The Infernal Devices The series takes place in London, England in 1878, a short time after the peace treaties between Downworlders and Shadowhunters. As Shadowhunters consider themselves superior or purer than Downworlders or demons, they may have no qualms about killing either. Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments Based on the bestselling young adult fantasy book series The Mortal Instruments by Cassandra Clare, “Shadowhunters” follows 18-year-old Clary Fray, who finds out on her birthday that she is not who she thinks she is but rather comes from a long line of Shadowhunters – human-angel hybrids who hunt down demons. When her mother Jocelyn is kidnapped, Clary is thrown into the world of demon hunting with mysterious Shadowhunter Jace and her best friend, Simon. Now living among faeries, warlocks, vampires and werewolves, Clary begins a journey of self-discovery as she learns more about her past, and what her future may hold. The Dark Artifices Characters Ships Het :Banecourt ― the ship between Magnus Bane and Camille Belcourt :Camma ― the ship between Emma Carstairs and Cameron Ashdown :Chenry ― the ship between Charlotte Fairchild and Henry Branwell :Clabastian ― the ship between Clary Fray and Sebastian Morgenstern :Clace ― the ship between Jace Herondale and Clary Fray :Climon ― the ship between Clary Fray and Simon Lewis :Dagnus ― the ship between Magnus Bane and Dorothea Rollins :Diegotina ― the ship between Diego Rosales and Cristina Rosales :Gabrily ― the ship between Gabriel Lightwood and Cecily Herondale :Graylace ― the ship between Jessamine Lovelance and Nathaniel Gray :Gwynburn ― the ship between Diana Wrayburn and Gwyn :Jaelie ― the ship between Jace Herondale and Kaelie :Jaia ― the ship between Jace Herondale and Maia Roberts :Jaimtina ― the ship between Jaime Rosales and Cristina Rosales :Jemma ― the ship between Julian Blackthorn and Emma Carstairs :Jessa ― the ship between Jem Carstairs and Tessa Gray :Jophie ― the ship between Jem Carstairs and Sophie Collins :Jordaia ― the ship between Jordan Kyle and Maia Roberts :Lit ― the ship between Livia Blackthorn and Kit Herondale :Lucelyn ― the ship between Luke Garroway and Jocelyn Fairchild :Maluke ― the ship between Maryse Lightwood and Luke Garroway :Marktina ― the ship between Mark Blackthorn and Cristina Rosales :Matarina ― the ship between Magnus Bane and Catarina Loss :Melizzy ― the ship between Meliorn and Isabelle Lightwood :Memma ― the ship between Mark Blackthorn and Emma Carstairs :Rizzy ― the ship between Isabelle Lightwood and Raphael Santiago :Saia ― the ship between Simon Lewis and Maia Roberts :Santiafell ― the ship between Raphael Santiago and Ragnor Fell :Sideon ― the ship between Sophie Collins and Gideon Lightwood :Sizzy ― the ship between Simon Lewis and Isabelle Lightwood :Vacelyn ― the ship between Valentine Morgenstern and Jocelyn Fairchild :Wessa ― the ship between Will Herondale and Tessa Gray Slash :Heronbane ― the ship between Will Herondale and Magnus Bane :Heronstairs ― the ship between Will Herondale and Jem Carstairs :Jalec ― the ship between Jace Herondale and Alec Lightwood :Jimon ― the ship between Jace Herondale and Simon Lewis :Kierark ― the ship between Mark Blackthorn and Kieran :Kitty ― the ship between Kit Herondale and Ty Blackthorn :Magnor ― the ship between Magnus Bane and Ragnor Fell :Malec ― the ship between Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood :Maphael ― the ship between Magnus Bane and Raphael Santiago :Salec ― the ship between Simon Lewis and Alec Lightwood :Santiafell ― the ship between Raphael Santiago and Ragnor Fell :Saphael ― the ship between Simon Lewis and Raphael Santiago :Wabriel ― the ship between Will Herondale and Gabriel Lightwood Femslash :Claia ― the ship between Clary Fray and Maia Roberts :Clizzy ― the ship between Clary Fray and Isabelle Lightwood :Emtina ― the ship between Emma Carstairs and Cristina Rosales :Heline ― the ship between Helen Blackthorn and Aline Penhallow :Maizzy ― the ship between Maia Roberts and Isabelle Lightwood :Mily ― the ship between Maia Roberta and Lily Chen :Tessamine ― the ship between Tessa Gray and Jessamine Lovelace Poly :Herongraystairs ― the ship between Will Herondale, Jem Carstairs, and Tessa Gray :Kierarktina ― the ship between Mark Blackthorn, Kieran, and Cristina Rosales Friendship :Clalec ― the ship between Alec Lightwood and Clary Fray :Lydalec ― the ship between Lydia Branwell and Alec Lightwood Family :Alizzy ― the ship between Alec and Isabelle Lightwood :Fray Family ― the ship between Clary Fray, Jocely Fairchild, and Luke Garroway Fandom FAN FICTION : : : :The Mortal Instruments tags on FanFiction.net :Shadowhunters tags on FanFiction.net TUMBLR : : : : WIKIS : : List